The sacrifice of an older brother
by ScarlettSunshine14
Summary: Kili learns what Fili believes to be a true sacrifice to save his brother.
1. the attack

It was coming right at Kili's face, there was nothing stopping it. The Orc sneered in triumph as his blade came closer and closer to decapitiating the young dwarf and Kili could see it was the end. He shut his eyes preparing himself for the blow...but nothing came, no pain, no blow, no death.

He opened his eyes hesitantly expecting to find the orcs face right in his, however it wasn't the orcs he found,it was Fili's.

Blood dripped from the corner of Fili's mouth and a sheen of sweat covered his face, his dual blades shoved behind him impaling the horrifying Orc, he let out a wheezing breath as he looked at his chest. Kili followed his eyes to see something that chilled him to the bone and turn his blood to ice. There protruding from his beloved brothers chest was the orcs sword, covered in sticky red blood and driven right through Fili's armoured chest.

"No" Kili whispered looking into his brothers pain stricken gaze. This couldn't be happening, not to great, protective older brother Fili, not to his brother. But it was.

"Fili!" This time the shout came from thorin, the shout of a parent seeing their child in pain, it tore Kili's heart.

Fili swayed on his feet for a few moments before falling into Kili's arms, Orc and dwarf blood covering Kili and the dusty ground.

"Kili" he managed to wheeze out his face scrunching up with the pain, eyes closing and his breath fluttering.

"Sshh, brother uncle is on his way he'll save you don't worry." He knew however that reassuring words would not save Fili now.

"Brother, there's nothing you can do"

Violent coughs racked through Fili as he spoke, Kili watched as blood spurted out of his brothers mouth splattering over his own face and clothes.

Thorin finally reached them as the coughing fit stopped. "Fili, lad can you hear me?" He said whilst dropping to his knees on the other side of Kili, cupping his oldest nephews face in his calloused hands. Sword and hammer forgotten beside him.

"I hear you uncle" Fili softly replied eyelids fluttering

"Stay with us lad Balin has gone for Oin, just stay awake" Thorin's tone was starting to become desperate as Fili's wheezing breath became louder and his breathing became shallow and rapid.

It seemed like an eternity to Kili before his brother replied " I will try uncle, I really will" and with that Fili shut his eyes and spoke no more, to anyone who wasn't next to him Fili would have appeared dead if not for the minute rise and fall of his chest that only Kili and Thorin could see.

Thorins head drooped to his chest at the sight of his heir and Kili could swear he could see tears in his uncles eyes. He suddenly felt scared and pulled Fili's body closer to his burying his face in Fili's soft golden hair, it was only then that Kili allowed himself to shed the tears he so desperately wanted to let free. Kili turned his head and looked at the Orc blade still buried in his brother chest, he had already caused his brother enough pain for one day.

This is how the rest of the company found the young royal family, filis wounded figure being held closely to kilis chest while thorin oakenshield knelt dejectedly beside his two nephews in what appeared to be prayer.


	2. Reflection

A/n- thanks for all the reviews, this is my first fanfic, and it means a lot to see such positive feedback. I don't know whether I am going to carry this on so any review that you give will be a great help.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following characters (unfortunately)

Oin's soft voice finally brought Kili out if his grief stricken breakdown.

"Kili lad we have to move him to somewhere safer, we need to find him shelter while we treat his wound." Seeing that Kili still wasn't releasing his grip on his brother Oin added "Fili is no good to us dead and he surely will die if we keep him out here for any longer period of time, so swallow your worry for now and help your uncle carry your brother until we find some place to rest."

At that precise moment, Thorin decided to look up and acknowledge the company's presence "Kili, I'm just as worried as you are for your brother's fate but Oin speaks the truth we must find somewhere to camp while we all recuperate". Kili finally looked up and met his uncle's cool blue gaze; he started to uncurl his fingers from within Fili's hair, careful as to not harm his bother in any other way.

Kili knew that what Oin and his uncle was telling him was right but he was afraid that if he let go of Fili for one second then his brother may float away and never return to him again. The thought of having to live without his brother was something that Kili never wanted to think about, but the subject had somewhat been violently thrust upon him and he was now having to face the reality of these nightmares.

Kili thought all of this as he slowly pushed his arms under Fili's and Thorin scooped up his legs "On my count" Thorin said to his youngest nephew "One…two…three." With that, Kili tried as carefully as possible to pick his brother off the blood-strewn ground on which he lay, heart in mouth as he watched his brothers face pale dramatically and a new stream of blood pour from his mouth and dissolve into his braided beard.

As Dwalin picked up Thorin and Fili's discarded weapons, Kili and his uncle took a tentative step forwards making sure to jostle Fili as little as possible. It did not work, as soon as their feet touched the ground Fili let out a mournful whimper and started to convulse in his family's arms. Kili horrified as to what to do looked at his uncle for guidance but Thorin only returned the same unknowing gaze. Oin however reacted straightaway "Lower him to the ground quick, were going to have to remove the sword if we wish to move him safely!"

Kili felt bile rise in his throat as he knew what would entail in the next few minutes and how much more pain his brother was about to suffer. Even after all of the years being stuck in Fili's shadow he never once envied his brother, certainly not at the moment that was for sure.

After Fili was lowered back onto the floor Kili sat by his side stroking his brother hair ignoring Oin's shouts and commands at the rest of the company to do various different things to help. "Bofur fetch my bag and bring me something for Fili to bite on. Nori go with Dori and get some water. Bombur crush up some herbs to give the lad to reduce the pain. Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Gloin go scout ahead find somewhere dry for us all and Thorin..." Oin sighed, "I know I have no authority over you but as a healer to a king I advise that you take Bilbo and Ori someplace else".

Kili noticed that everyone seemed surprised at the sudden turn in Oin's usually placid character and he could not say that he didn't agree with them, but after only a few seconds of hesitant silence they all erupted into action going about the duties that they had been elected. Kili wasn't surprised when Thorin started to argue with Oin but Kili knew that his uncle wasn't stupid and had seen enough of the healers work to know that Oin only had his best interests at heart.

"Fine!" Thorin finally conceded "But if I come back and my heir is any worse than when I left there will be Aϋle to pay!" Some of his usual manner making a show again.

"Uncle if Fili gets any worse he'll be dead." Kili rasped out his throat dry from his earlier bout of tears. He knew he would pay for that remark if the furious glint in his uncle's eye were anything to go by, but at that moment everyone's attention was again grabbed when Fili started coughing.

"We must act quickly," Oin stated as he wrapped his hands around the hilt of the offending sword, Kili watching his brother, ready to come to his aid the moment he needed it. "Ready lad?" Oin asked.

"Ready." Kili replied already nervous.

Kili never once looked up when Oin heaved and wrenched the sword from Fili's body. Kili watched as his brother tried to scream in the agony but the leather strips that Bofur had found in Oin's bag muffled it. His eyelids started to flutter and his breathing started to quicken, the fight to stay conscious was evident on Fili's face. The blood stream that followed made Kili's stomach turn and he had to hold back the urge to wretch, instead he just tightened is hold onto Fili's hair.

Kili watched as Oin cleaned the wound and bandaged it, then forcing Fili to swallow some of the herbs that Bombur had prepared. They worked almost instantly; Fili went slack in his brother's arms head lolling onto Kili's chest.

When Dwalin, Balin, Bifur and Gloin returned saying that they had found an outcropping of rock not to far away that was out of the elements, Thorin returned with Bilbo and Ori and the whole company set out. Kili had insisted that he carry his brother and no one was willing to argue with the troubled dwarf.

It took just over an hour to reach their destination but ion that time Kili had had enough space to be able to reflect on the day's events. He could not believe it was only this morning that the two brothers had been joking around and annoying their uncle as they always did, and to now be where they were now, it was almost unbelievable to Kili.

Every time Kili ran over the events of the orc attack in his head, his blood boiled and he made a silent vow to try his hardest to wipe every piece of scum from the lands of middle earth. In addition, to making sure that any orc, goblin, or troll that was unfortunate enough to get in his way was reduced to nothing more than scavenger meat.

Once the company had arrived at the rock, everyone split off to follow the normal routine of setting up a new camp. Kili found the most sheltered spot and finally lay Fili down onto some blankets that Ori had fetched for him. His arms ached from carrying his brother for so long but he pushed aside the pain reminding himself that everyone else also bore the same pains.

"Will he be alright now?" Kili asked of Oin.

"As long as we keep an eye out for infection there should be nothing more to worry about…"

So with that reassurance Kili settled himself down by his brothers resting form, worry was replaced with exhaustion and sleep took Kili as soon as his head touched the ground.

There were no nightmares that night only the calm blackness that accompanies those minds who need it.


End file.
